Uncharted Feelings
by XTiaX13
Summary: Original Cindy confronts Max about what's been on her mind lately. Her changing feelings for someone she never expected. Set after Hit a Sista Back.


**Title:**** Uncharted Feelings**

**By:**** XTiaX13**

**Summary:**** Original Cindy confronts Max about what's been on her mind lately. Her changing feelings for someone she never expected. Set after Hit a Sista Back.**

**Pairing:**** Max and Zack**

**Characters:**** Max, Original Cindy, Zack**

**Status:**** Complete**

**Genre:**** General**

**Rating:**** T**

**A/N Okay, I am normally NOT a Max/Zack shipper. Like, at all, but I've recently been rewatching the show and it's something that interested me. I've always like Logan/Max for season 1 and Max/Alec for season 2, but this has captured my attention so much, and I would have liked the show to have confronted the possibility, maybe when Zack caught her and Logan kissing while going to try and save Tinga. **

**Anyway, here's my attempt. I hope you like it! Please review because without them, I'll never be able to improve my writing. If you notice any inconsistencies or anything, please, point them out! :)**

"Okay, boo." Original Cindy said sitting down next to Max on the bench at Jam Pony. "Time to spill it."

Max hardly glanced away from the TV. A news channel was talking about the latest tragedy, something Max never would have cared about had it not been for Logan. Damn him, making her care about the world. "Spill what?" She mumbled and took a drink of the pop in her hand.

"You've been all kinds of gone the past week. You're work is slacking, you've been sleeping less than usual, which is already spooratic enough. And you haven't been listening to a word I've said lately." She grabbed Max's shoulder and made Max face her, knowing full well she could resist if she wanted to.

"I am listening. I've just been really preocupied," Max turned back to the TV.

"I know you have a lot on your plate, as usual. But I'm still your girl, and you can talk to me about anything." Original Cindy pressed on, feeling slightly hurt by Max's unwillingness to confide in her.

Max turned to her and looked her in the eyes, trying and failing to smile at her. "I know I can." Max's mind faded to the rescue of Case and the loss of Tinga. "I just don't want you to have to worry about the things I do."

"That's some B. S. right there, girl." She raised her voice a bit. "I may not be like you, but you know I'm one tough ass female." She spoke this part quietly and with a small smile.

Jam Pony was mostly empty at the moment; most of the riders were on a run.

Max gently bumped her shoulder against Original Cindy's, successfully smiling this time.

"Is it Tinga?" She asked gently. "You can't give up hope. You gonna get your sister back."

Max tried to keep the frown off her face. "I wish it was that simple, but it's not. I have no idea where she could be. Zack's trying to find her, but he's not too happy with me right now."

"He'll just have to get the hell over it." She said, simplifying everything.

"I know. We'll find her. I made a promise to her kid. I'm not worried," She lied.

"So what else is bothering you?" Original Cindy said, knowing something else had to be on Max's mind.

Max thought over whether to tell her the truth or not. Original Cindy was right; she was Max's girl, so she decided on the truth.

"Have you ever had a predetermined relationship with someone that changed?" Max had her elbows rested on her knees, her legs bouncing up and down. She'd been unable to sit still or focus on anything for a few weeks now.

"Yeah," Original Cindy said, giving Max time to say what she wanted to. _Logan_, O.C. thought.

"I know that what I feel is only going to cause problems." Max shook her head sadly. "And I know that I shouldn't have developed these feelings." She didn't want to even admit to herself what she was thinking, let alone Original Cindy.

"Max, you can't blame yourself for what you're feeling. And there's nothing wrong with it," She put a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder.

"You don't understand," Max tried to argue.

"You two have known each other a long time, and it seems to me that there has always been _that_ kind of tension between you. Maybe now it's just starting to take some form."

Max nodded. "Maybe, or maybe I'm just imagining it. I mean, he always comes through for me. Always. No matter how much he disapproves of what I'm doing, he is always there to take the fall." She stopped bouncing her legs and leaned back, crossing her arms.

"That's Logan for you. Mr. Dependable." O.C. said leaning back as well.

Max's eyes widened and turned to look at Original Cindy. "Oh no." She muttered.

"What is it?" Original Cindy said turning her head thinking Max must be reacting to something behind her.

"What if I told you I'm not talking about Logan." Max said quietly, dropping her head. "I'm talking about Zack."

Her mouth dropped open. "Zack? As in your brother from another mother?" O. C. said, her eyes widening. She's seen a lot of stuff, especially since learning about Max's secret, but even this was enough to shock her.

Max nodded slowly. "I know it sounds crazy, and I know you're going to say Logan doesn't deserve this, but Zack has done _everything_ in his power to make sure I stay okay." Max's voice was so quiet Original Cindy almost couldn't hear her. "He risked going back to Manticore to save my ass, and twice now he's shown up when Tinga and I were in a bind. Both times he thought we were making a mistake, but he still had our backs."

"Yeah, Max, because that's what _family_ does for each other." Original Cindy was trying to understand Max's thoughts. "Don't get me wrong, I can understand feelings changing and evolving and all that, but _you_ were the one always saying that you guys had this different vibe."

"I know." She said nodding her head. "I know! I don't know how I feel about this. I don't have it all figured out yet, but what I do know is that I can't even look Logan in the eyes anymore. I know that all I want to see is Zack coming back to tell me he found Tinga, and we need to go get her."

"Boo, you have a lot going on now. Maybe this is just the result of emotional and physical overload."

Max looked straight ahead and a small smile crossed her face as she thought about Zack swinging down to help save Case after Lydecker's, or someone else's, betrayal.

"No. Zack always told me that we needed to stay on the move and not get too close to anyone. He's terrifyed that Manticore's going to sweep down and capture all of us again. He's always so safe, he's smart, he's..." Max trailed off trying to get her thoughts out.

"Zack." O.C. supplied.

"Exactly. Look, I know that this is-"

"It's nothing. Max, you are allowed to love who you love, in whatever way you want to love them. The question is, does he love you back?"

Max smiled, wondering why she thought O. C. wouldn't understand, but then the question hit her. Did he care about her in that way?

_"I couldn't forget you."_

_"It's different with you!"_

Zack's words rang in her head. Even in his deranged state, pushed to the brink of his sanity by Manticore, Zack hadn't forgotten her, nor had he given her information up.

What a stupid question. Even Logan realized how much Zack cared about Max, as more than a sister.

"I think he does. It seems like he does. Logan got the vibe that he did." Max was speaking in choppy sentences, her nerves taking over.

"You gonna call him?" Original Cindy asked, making it all sound so easy.

"Zack never trusted me with his contact number." She shook her head and stood up. "As soon as he gets word about Tinga, he'll make contact."

Original Cindy followed her motions and stood up. "Just remember one thing, Max. Once you go there, you can't go back. With Zack or Logan."

Max knew she was right. She hated to admit it, but she knew.

"I don't care. It's worth a shot." Even as Max said the words, she knew there was a chance she still might change her mind.

"What's with the frown then?"

"Zack's not big on the concept of love or getting close to anyone. I don't know if it will be different for him with another X5 or not."

"Who could turn down you?" O. C. said smiling, trying to lift Max's mood.

"A supercharged human who is trying to keep his family alive while constantly staying on the run."

"Max!" O. C. started to scold.

"Okay, I'll tell him. You're right. No going back." Max grabbed her bike when she saw Normal start to walk toward them with a package in hand. "As soon as he makes contact." Max promised.

Original Cindy knew Max was thinking that time couldn't come soon enough.

**A/N I thought about continuing this, but I'm not too sure. If any of you would like a second chapter, please review and let me know! Thanks, guys! :D**


End file.
